Young Justice: The Battle Begins
by Italiana XD
Summary: A team of young teens join together to battle evil. But will it remain together when secrets are revealed one by one? (MY way of You g Justice)
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Now this story might seem familiar to you, don't be alarmed if it is. On a different account I had posted a few chapters. I had to stop posting unfortunately because of certain family matters. And when I finally came to begin posting again, I realized that I have lost my old email.  
And yes, it sucked. So know I have not plagiarized this story because it is MY story and it's not possible to plagiarize your own story.

With that out of our way let me touch base with you guys a bit. This story will be slightly changed, hopefully improved. This is based off the Young Justice show, which as you all know, is cancelled. Now I have decided to change it, sometimes little changes sometimes drastic, but I'm making it the way I want it to be,. Most of the episodes will hopefully be similar to the show. Though I haven't seen EVERY SINGLE ONE, so some episodes will be added on, changed, or taken out completely. An episode will be about 2-4 chapters each. I hope to make this very enjoyable for all of you!

I plan to make at least another season, though I have little idea how many episodes this first season shall be, it all depends on reviews. Which, since we are on the subject, I will LOVE if you guys leave reviews. Good, bad, or other, I DON'T CARE. I simply want to improve my writing along the way.

Also note, I'll try my best to update as many times a week as possible, hopefully the latest will be Sunday nights.

THANK YA'LL and PLEASE ENJOY


	2. Episode 1, Part 1

**DISCLAMER: No, I don't own the Justice League, stop rubbing it in.**

_**-BREAK LINE—**_

_**For the Sake of Adventure**_

_**Episode 1, part 1**_

_**Hall of Justice**_

_**11:49 August 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

"I can't believe we are _finally _here!" Kid Flash said as he raced through the Great Hall, looking at statues, and pictures, anything that looked relatively cool.

Robin grinned "This is so totally whelmed."

"What do you mean by this… 'whelm'?" Aqualad asked uncertainly, his eyebrows arched in confusion

"We have to go to a meeting" Batman said, silencing Robin with a glare "we'll be in the Meeting Hall, don't go anywhere, and don't even _think _of interrupting us. Understood?" He ordered, his glare moving from Robin to the other three protégés.

"No!" Speedy growled, bolting out of his chair in anger "You promised we would get to see all of the Justice League's headquarters!" He barked, shooting daggers at Batman and Green Arrow,

"Well you're here aren't you. Have fun looking around" Batman said in a no-nonsense voice as he turned his back on the angry boy standing in front of him.

"So you guys are going to leave us here, when you go into the Zeta-tubes, transport to the Watchtower up in space, the _real_ headquarters, while we stay here twiddling our thumbs. I don't think so." Speedy growled.

"WHAT!? You have different headquarters?" Kid Flash said in absolute shock. He turned his head to Flash and sniffed "You didn't trust me?"

Flash looked at Aquaman, Aquaman looked at Batman, all the while Batman glared at Green Arrow.

Green Arrow laughed nervously and shrugged "Ha, um well…we did say we would give them a tour of Headquarters."

"No, you PROMISED" Aqualad corrected.

"Aqualad, do not interrupt League Members" Aquaman said sharply.

"Oh, so we're not League Members?" Speedy spat "What are we then, sidekicks?!"

"Uh…yeah." Flash said, giving Speedy a _DUH _expression.

"SILENCE!" Batman growled. Silence filled the Great Hall. "Yes, we have a Watchtower," he said shooting a glare at Green Arrow "and no, you don't get to see it."

"But why?" Robin said, his voice increasing an octave.

"Watchtower is for League Members only." Batman said slowly, as if they were little kids. "Are you League Members? I think not."

"This is stupid!" Speedy said angrily "Either you let us go up there, or I QUIT."

"I will also" Aqualad said, joining Speedy.

"Same with me" Kid Flash said standing next to Aqualad.

"Me too!" Robin said angrily.

The mentors gave each other a look and then back at their sidekicks.

"Look. It's not liked we don't respect you guys…" Green Arrow started.

"No, that's exactly how it is, you guys _don't _respect us." Speedy said. He took his hat off and threw it to the ground "I officially quit."

"Speedy!" Green Arrow barked in annoyance.

"The name's not Speedy anymore…It's…its…RED ARROW"

"Fine if you four want to act like babies, we'll just have to…"

"_**Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman. You are needed at the Watchtower. There is a fire at a building, thought to be a Cadmus Lab, though firemen seem to have it under control. Otherwise there is a breakout happening at Gothom City's jail." **_The TV above the superheroes heads flashed as Superman came on, as each place was mentioned a picture was shown.

"We'll take the jail break, since firemen have it under control, I'll take a look at the place after we finish. Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash out." Batman said quickly. He turned back to the apprentices. "Don't. Go. Anywhere." He walked through the door, where they supposed the zeta-tubes were. The other three heroes followed him.

The door slammed behind them and silence filled the Hall. The four sidekicks looked at each other.

"Well now what?" Kid Flash said dejectedly.

Robin silently walked over to the computer and started typing something into it. "We'll check out the Cadmus Lab"

"What! Are you crazy?" Aqualad said astonished "Our mentors will surely be displeased if we left, besides we have no knowledge of where this claimed Cadmus Lab is, we don't even know what Cadmus is!"

"Well, then I guess we'll have to investigate." Robin replied. Suddenly the computer started to _BING BING BING._

Kid Flash raced over to Robin "What the…Did you just HACK into their computer?"

Robin shrugged "Yeah is that a problem?"

Aqualad groaned "Our mentors will surely end our existence."

Robin looked over the screen, he typed something else, and an encrypted document came up about Cadmus.

"Well that's a downer" Kid Flash grumbled.

"Not really" Robin smirked as he typed something in and then the document popped up. He started to read aloud "Cadmus is a highly secretive research facility…collected superheroes DNA and tried to clone them…"

"Well it seems like they aren't exactly the good guys huh?" Kid Flash said.

"No they aren't, and the building Superman was talking about is suspected to be their Headquarters…Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go and check the building out! Then maybe the League will have more respect…"

Red Arrow scoffed "Oh please, forget the League, they will always look at us and think sidekicks. No matter what we do it's the wrong thing. I don't need the League to critic everything I do or say. Forget it chumps. I'm leaving." He got up and started to stroll out of the Great Hall.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said racing past him and blocking the door "Speedy! Stick around! We could do this, just us four. Come on bro!"

Red Arrow nostrils flared in anger "The. Name. Is. Red. Arrow. Got it?" he grabbed Kid Flash's shoulder and flung him out of the way. He swung open the doors and stalked out, his footsteps echoing as they faded away.

Kid Flash stumbled to his feet "I guess…I guess it's just us three."

"Just you TWO" Aqualad said.

"What! Not you too! Now what? Are we going to have to call you Gill Boy?" Kid Flash said throwing his arms up in frustration.

"No I shall keep Aqualad, but we deliberately disobeying our mentors will be dishonorable, they will have great anger against us."

"Yeah well what happens when they come back to see Speedy…Red Arrow…whoever the heck he is, is gone, they would blame us, and we'll be in even greater trouble. Come on Aqualad…Please? Do it for the sake of adventure?" Robin said, almost begging.

"Alright fine…just as long as we don't get killed…" Aqualad said in defeat.

"Us? Die? How can that happen when I'm watching out for you guys?" Kid Flash said grinning.

Robin groaned "I don't know, you leading us into a trap?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes "Whatever. Come on let's go! First one out gets to be the leader!" He raced out in a blur, with Aqualad and Robin running after him.

_**-BREAK LINE—**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**12:57 August 12**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Well. This is it." Robin said. He, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all squatted behind a bush. They decided that being hidden would be the best way to get in. they didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"Yep" Kid Flash said looking up the two-story building "How do we get in without raising any alarms?"

Robin flipped open his wrist computer to look at the building's blueprints. "Well, what we could do is…"

"We could enter through the high back window, by me using my water bearers, as I make a small wave out of them, I could probably get us up about halfway. Then you, Robin, can go in with your Bird-a-rangs, and sneak through the room to make sure it is clear. I and Kid Flash will then follow QUIETLY." Aqualad said, outlining the plan quickly, and giving a pointed look at Kid Flash.

"Hey, I AM quiet!" Kid Flash said defensively.

"Uh…no offense Wally but you're not the best at covert operations. Hence the reason you wear a bright yellow suit." Robin said gesturing at Wally's costume.

"Hey! How do you know my secret identity!?" Wally said with annoyance, as he conveniently dropped the subject.

Robin shrugged "My mentor _is _the greatest detective in the world."

"We can worry about secret identities _later_. Are we all agreed to the plan?" Aqualad said looking at his two new-found companions.

Robin grinned "I'm in!"

"Only if I know your guys' secret identities. How can we be a team if we don't trust one another?" Kid Flash said stubbornly "Otherwise I'm out."

Robin huffed "Whatever. We're all best buds right. Well I'm Richard Grayson. Just call me Dick though."

"You can call me Kal'dor" Aqualad said quickly "Now it is time we go."

" Yes…But I AM amazing at covert operations." Kid Flash mumbles as they moved out.


	3. Episode 1, Part 2

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Young Justice, just in case ya'll thought so. **

_**-BREAK LINE—**_

**For the Sake of Adventure**

**Episode 1, Part 2**

**Cadmus Lab**

**13:18 August 12 2011**

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all stood in the dark room. It had been relatively easy for them to get through the window and Robin had quickly signaled the building was all but empty

"This is strange no one is guarding, if there is a possibility that this could be a Cadmus Lab." Aqualad said uneasily.

"I agree" Robin replied.

"Um and isn't this a bit….well…small?" Kid Flash asked. He was looking over the room "Isnt exactly like you can perform secret cloning stuff in a room this size."

Robin looked at the building's blueprints, on his computer wristwatch, again. "Let's see…two floors, each with two rooms. Each room is about a classroom size. There is one closet which is on the top floor. A bathroom, an elevator….wait! That's it!" Robin quickly closed his wrist computer and ran to where the elevator was.

Aqualad followed him "What is so special about an elevator. I thought that in all human buildings there were such things like this?"

"But this is only a two floor building, why would you need an _express_ elevator?" Robin said with excitement, causing his voice to go up an octave again. He pushed the down arrow and stepped back.

Nothing happened.

"Um…I think the button is broken." Kid Flash said nonchalantly.

Aqualad grinned "Step back. I can open this _express_ elevator." Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other with doubt clear on their faces, but stepped back anyways.

Aqualad gripped the two sliding metal doors, and the doors began to bend under his fingers. He pulled his arms apart and the two doors slid open with a loud groan. He looked down the elevator shaft "Well…that is fascinating…"

Kid Flash shoved him out of the way "What is it….AHHHHH!" Aqualad had lost his balance and knocked into Kid Flash who, naturally, fell into the shaft "OH MY DEAR AUNT SALLY!" he yelled as he tumbled down into the pit of darkness.

Robin quickly grabbed a Bird-a-rang and tossed it down to the speedster "HERE! CATCH!"

Kid Flash reached out to the quickly descending Bird-a-rang, and was able to latch on with his fingertips. He suddenly stopped falling, and a jolt would down his arm, he groaned. He tightly gripped his life-line.

Robin grunted when Kid Flash had caught it and become a dead weight. He began to struggle, sliding to the pit himself.

Aqualad quickly grabbed and yanked Robin back and held the rope as Robin sighed with relief.

"I got it. You go down on the rope to Kid Flash now." Aqualad told Robin.

Robin nodded his thanks and grabbed the rope, shimming down to Kid Flash "Come on Kid, let's keep going, Aqualad says he can hold us."

Robin tugged the rope, signaling to Aqualad that he can let the rope down farther. The two boys eventually reached the bottom, Robin landing first. He tugged the rope again, and soon Aqualad was down with them. "Tied the rope to a rail" Aqualad mumbled "Let us now go." He said pointing to the dark door that led out of the elevator shaft.

Robin flipped open his wrist computer and typed something. Suddenly the doors clanked open. Robin winced "That was loud."

Kid Flash shrugged as he walked through the doorway "Hey! It's not like anyone could hear…" He stopped midsentence, his mouth falling open.

"What is wrong?" Aqualad asked as he followed him out to see a very strange sight.

There were three hallways, the floors, ceiling, and walls all seemed to be covered in something peach-colored and looked like blue veins were covering every surface. But that wasn't the weirdest.

There was an extremely tall man standing in front of them, glaring down at them. On his shoulder perched a very small, must I say ugly, little devil like creature. It was a disgusting yellow color, with a pair of wings and horns, and blood red eyes.

"Who. Are. You." The man had growled.

Robin almost instantly recognized who it was. "Guardian!? SWEET! Dude! What are you doing down here? And what's that on your shoulder?" Robin said pointing to the thing.

Guardian blinked, his blue eyes darted back to the thing then the teenagers. His voice had suddenly changed "Boys! What are you doing down here? You have to get ou-…" He stopped his mouth still open, as he eyes slowly changed back to a strange black.

"Uh…comrades…why is it that its eyes are glowing?" Aqualad asked looking at the devil.

"INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT!" Guardian started to yell in a deep and raspy voice. He took out his shield and slammed it into Aqualad, sending him flying backwards

"Guardian!? What are you doing?" Robin yelped. He knew that he was in harm's way, so he jumped, grabbing Guardian's head, twisting in the air, and landing behind him.

"INTRUDERS" Guardian bellowed again. He quickly spun around and raised his shield up, and whipped it down onto Robin's head.

Robin quickly dodged, rolling to the left and safely out of the way.

Kid Flash was at Aqualad's side, trying to get him conscious. "COME ON AQUALAD" Kid Flash screeched in his ear as he slapped his face with super speeding hands "YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW!"

Aqualad groaned, causing to Kid Flash to stop. Aqualad slowly opened his eyes "What is going on?"

"Good enough." Kid Flash yanked him up on his feet "I'll be back in a flash" Kid Flash said as he pulled his goggles over his eyes, tracing heat signatures through the walls as he ran next to Robin.

Robin had just thrown a bomb disk at Guardian, which erupted, sending the hostile man flying into the nearest wall. Robin turned to Kid Flash, who was staring intently at the wall "Err….are you okay?"

"What?" Kid Flash replied distracted. "Oh…yeah. Sorry I'm just watching a bunch of guys coming down all three hallways to kill us."

"We need to get out of here NOW" Aqualad said, running up to the two, almost fully recovered. "We will be overrun soon if what Kid Flash says is true!"

Robin looked around desperately "We can't leave! Not until we find what Cadmus is hiding here!"

Aqualad sighed, he had to agree with the younger teenager, he looked around quickly and spotted a vault. "There! Everyone in now!" He ordered.

The three dashed to the vault, Aqualad tried to yank the door off it's hinges, but it was must too strong, even for him. He turned to Robin "Can you open it?

"Course I can!...There!" Robin said closing his wrist watch as the door flew open. It was completely dark, except for a dim light shining near the back wall.

"Hackers first" Kid Flash said, shoving Robin in. Kid Flash tripped on the ground (or rather, his feet) and landed head first into the room/vault. Aqualad followed closing the door behind them. It whirred shut, Aqualad meanwhile barred it from being opened by shoving something, he assumed wood, in between the locks and handle.

"Woah…what is that?" Kid Flash said as he slowly got up, heading toward the dim light. "It looks like there's a person in there…" As he went closer he realized "Hey! There's a person in there!"

Robin and Aqualad followed, both having a puzzled look on their face.

"Who is he?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"I don't know. But he looks like….Superman."

The person, well teenager, in the tube like cage was apparently asleep. His eyes were closed. He had jet-black hair, and broad shoulders. He looked to be like a 16 year-old Superman.

"Hey look! There are some more creepy control-freaks!" Kid Flash said pointing to above the Superman-replica's head. Three more demon things, like the one on Guardian's shoulder, were sitting above the teenager's head. Their eyes were glowing red.

"What should we do?" Kid Flash asked the other two. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. "Uh-oh…looks like somebody wants to come in."

Aqualad made a quick decision. "We need to open the casing to get the boy out of there, he could possibly help us get out of here if he is a prisoner too!"

"Ummm….but what if he isn't a prisoner?" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Then I guess we are no worse off. Robin, unlock him now!" Aqualad said, as another pound echoed through the room.

Robin quickly ran to the computers in front of the cage. He plugged in his wrist computer into the main computer and started to rapidly type some things in.

Another pounding echoed in the room. Yelling from outside alerted the teens that even more back-up had come, and probably a metal cutter

"Not to rush you Rob but…CAN YOU GO ANY SLOWER!" Kid Flash yelled as the sound of slicing floated into the room.

"Almost…done!" The clear box opened up. Steam filled the room as the four bodies fell out.

Aqualad took an unsure step toward the teen, who was pulling himself up from the ground, holding onto his previous cage. "Hello friend. I am Aqualad, we have come to save you, but we need you to…"

The boy gripped the cage harder, it began to crumble under his grip, he turned, opening his eyes. They were black

"…..Intruder….alert" he growled, cracking his knuckles.

_**-BREAK LINE—**_

There we go! Was it good? Bad? Either way review so I can make it better! Thanks!


	4. Episode 1, Part 3

**DISCLAMER: I'm a comic hobo that has no chance of owning any related to YJ**

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**For the Sake of Adventure**_

_**Episode 1, Part 3**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

**_14:05 August 12th 2011_**

Robin gulped, retreating from the computer, and quickly went to stand next to Aqualad and Kid Flash. Aqualad stepped in front of the other two, holding his hands in front of him. "No, we are not intruders. We came to help you. You were stuck in a pod by a group of scientists, who were trying to brainwash you..."

"No! You are lying!" The boy growled. Anger was evident on his face, as he took a menacing step towards them. "You have no idea how much I hate _liars _like you. Especially when they say that the people that created me, the ones who made me EXISTING, are the bad guys. They've taught me everything! EVERYTHING! They have given me a home. And from what I learned, that when someone tries to turn you against your family, they are _liars_, YOU are liars." he said that with so much anger, so much hate, it caused all three of them to shiver.

The teenagers outbreak was random and rash. In fact unexpected. Robin had figured that this boy would be something of a half-wit, but the way the boy spoke hinted an intelligence that could equal Robin or Aqualad's own.

Aqualad took a deep breath. His mind began to form a plan, a small one, a measly one. But it was their only chance to make out of this alive. He softened his voice as he asked a simple question "Yes they taught you, but have you ever even seen the sky?"

The boy blinked in surprise. His eyes turned from a dark black to a light crystal colored blue. Same as Superman's. "I-I..." He lifted his hand to his head, like he had suddenly received a head ache.

He blinked again, and all of a sudden he straightened. His eyes seemed to swirl. When they stopped his eyes were black.

Black as a pit of despair.

His face hardened. "No! I am FINE here!" He hissed. His hand shot out, grabbing the thing closet to his reach, which was a loose pipe on the ground. He lifted the hefty pipe up.

"Leave me! NOW!"

"Ummm...we _would _if we _could_, but your oh-so-good makers are trying to get in and kill us. So, sorry, we'll have to stick around a bit, I mean if that's okay with you..."

"Kid...shut up." Aqualad said.

"Hey! I can talk if I want to! How would you feel if..."

"ENOUGH TALKING!" The boy shouted. He drew his arm back, like a spear, and threw the thick pipe with a vast amount of strength.

The boys stared at the pipe, dumb-founded that the boy in front of them could chuck something so heavy. Then they realized that it was coming straight for them.

Kid Flash realized what was happening. He zipped out of the way, easily avoiding it. The other two weren't so lucky.

The pipe whizzed into Aqualad and Robin head-on, Aquald taking much of the hit, the two slammed to the ground. Aqualad heard a sickening THUD, but noted that none of his bones seemed to have cracked.

_Robin._

Aqualad let out a groan and shoved the heavy pipe off of him and Robin. He got up and turned his head to look down at Robin "Hey. Robin. You okay?"

Robin didn't stir "You need to get up..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence as he heard the THUMP of the boy's feet pounding towards him.

"GAR!" The boy rammed his fist into Aqualad's head, causing him to stumble back. Black spots popped up in his vision.

The boy raised his fist again to give Aqualad another stunning blow, but he heard a ZIP as something rammed into him. He reeled back and onto the floor, his eyes wide with surprise.

Kid Flash ran at top speed, ramming into the boy again, making the aggressive teenager fall again as he tried to stand up. "See Aqualad! I can take him!" Kid Flash said triumphantly.

Aqualad held his hand up, trying to make the speedster stop. "Kid Flash, he will learn your pattern. Hold off your attack so that we can both..."

But Kid Flash totally ignored him, slamming into the teenager for a third time, while whooping. "Hah! Take that you..." The boy yelled in anger, shooting out his hand and grabbing Kid Flash's face, whipping his body to the wall.

Kid Flash made contact with the hard surface and groaned, as he slowly slid off the wall to the ground. His vision went spotty, and then black.

Aqualad had, once again, almost recovered. He turned and glanced at Robin, who still hadn't moved. Then he turned his gaze to the boy, who was now standing over Kid Flash.

Aqualad slowly took out his water bearers from his back. They turned into hammers and a faint blue light shimmered. He began to creep up on the teenager, being as quiet as possible.

But it wasn't the best idea to think that he could sneak up on the stranger. Partly because he had superhearing, and partly because he was REALLY REALLY mad.

Aqualad lifted his right arm, and swung down, to collide wth the teenager's head. But right when it was about to connect to the boy's head, he suddenly turned, the hammer whizzed by his face, a hair length apart. The momentum kept Aqualad going, and the hammer slammed to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Aqualad screeched, as the boy slammed his hand onto Aqualad's back, if it was a human, their back would be broken. Aqualad was knocked into the wall, the boy's hand crushing his back again.

Aqualad was struggling for breath. His lungs were being cut off from precious air. He tried to say a response, anything to save him, but he could speak no words.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be sneaking where you don't belong." The teenager growled in his ear.

Aqualad's panting stopped as he slipped in unconsciousness. His body slumped.

The boy let go. Aqualad fell to the ground.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**14:13 August 12th 2011**_

The door to the vault swung open, and the boy jumped out, his breathing ragged.

Guardian and two other scientists looked in shock "How...how did you get out... You haven't finished your daily...eh hem..._lessons._" That was Guardian's word for brainwashing. Lesson.

"Does it matter?" The boy snapped angrily. He jerked his head to the vault. "The intruders are in there. They all are unconscious."

"Good job Superboy. Welcome to Cadmus." Guardian said, placing his hand on Superboy's shoulder.

Superboy nodded and then watched as Scientists and Guards ran into the room to see the intruders. He looked back up to Guardian.

"Guardian...when will I be able to go outside?" He asked. As much as he would hate to admit it, the blonde African boy was right. He never HAD seen the sky.

Guardian gave him an annoyed look. "why would we let the CLONE of SUPERMAN go outside in the world. We have no idea what you are capable of or where your loyalties lie. It's out of the question. You'll never leave. Now excuse me, we have to hook the intruders up to The Device." He said walking towards the vault.

Superboy's eyes had by now turned completely blue. He bowed his head. "Never?" His eyes hardened on the ground as he silently cursed Guardian.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**14:14 August 12th 2011**_

Three yellow creatures left the vault, sliding past the scientists unnoticed.

_The plan has begun. _One thought to the others.

The other two growled in agreement.

_The boy has been set free. We must tell The One Who We Do Not Speak Of now. _The second one thought.

_He will be very happy. _The third one concurred.

_Yes, for total Earth domination. _The first one thought again.

_They will never recover._

The three hobbled on, a fourth joined, coming from its perch on Guardian's shoulder.

_It has begun._

_And it will never end._


	5. Episode 1, Part 4

**DISCLAIMER: This will be the fourth time I said I son town Young Justice.**

**Guest: **I'm aware that it might have been better if Robin kept his identity, but I just wanted to move the story along a little bit for future chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**For the Sake of Adventure**_

_**Episode 1, Part 4**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**15:24 August 12th 2011**_

A groan emitted from his throat as he slowly opened his eyes. He squinted in the faint light, feeling nauseous, the world seemed to be spinning and it seemed like someone was pounding his head with a hammer. "Holy crap what the heck is going on?"

He tried to sit up, but something pulled him back. He realized his arms and legs were restrained. And that he was in a complete vertical position. He fell back again against the cold hard...ground? He didn't really know what it would be called. Or like, a wall?

"Hey!" A voice whispered next to him. He looked to his right, but his eyesight was blocked by red plastic-like material surrounding him, and besides, his head felt even worse when he looked anywhere. So he just shut his eyes.

"Hey! Yo Rob!" The voice hissed at him again.

_Rob? Who the heck is Rob...Oh wait. I'M Rob. Well ROBIN. _"What do you want Wally?" Robin groaned miserably, his head hurt. It hurt to talk it hurt to think. It just hurt.

"Ummmmm...secret identity remember? And don't be so loud! Steroid boy is watching us!" Kid Flash said in annoyance.

"Oh..right... I knew that..I think. I don't know. I don't exactly feel that great." Robin said as quietly as he could. "I think they injected me with something..."

"Nope!" Kid Flash said cheerily "You got a concussion! A major one at that! But either way, until Aqualad wakes up YOU have to make the plans!"

"Me? Wait, but why can't you?"

"Ummm..did you just ask that? You want ME to make the escape plans! SWEET!" Kid Flash said excitedly. "Well I have the best idea...we kill Steroid Boy!"

"That is extremely violent, and will defiantly NOT work."

"Why?"

"We have to get out of these restraints first, don't we?"

"Oh...true...true."

"Ugh" someone moaned to the left of Robin. He turned his head again, only to have his gaze blocked by red, and again had to bite his lip so that he wouldn't swear or yell, because of the pain.

"Hey Aqualad! You're up!" Kid Flash said excitedly, and very LOUDLY.

"Hey! Remember the part about being quiet." Robin said, wincing at Wally's loud voice.

"You know," a voice said in front of Robin, "he can still hear you. Super-hearing." Robin whipped (then groaned) his head to the voice. Guardian stood in front of him.

"Woah! Really!" Kid Flash said, totally forgetting to be professional, and looked over to the boy standing in the shadows.

Guardian snorted, these sidekicks were so childish, he found it revolting. He knew that he once worked with the Justice League, but thankfully those were just faint memories.

For when he was with the so-called heroes he was always pushed in the corner to be forgotten. Because he had little to no powers, nor overly fancy gimmicks, he was viewed as a failure, a wanna-be. Rather that is what he thought, though it was far from the truth.

He turned to the scientist next to him "Warm up The Device. I want these clones finished quickly this time."

"Wait," Robin croaked. Guardian turned his attention to the teenager called Robin. He had a fuzzy memory of talking to him, but it was too long ago for him to remember.

"Guardian. Your a member of the Justice League. What...why...are you doing this?" Robin said in confusion.

Guardian's black eyes narrowed. He was surprised to hear that this teenager remembered him. " I guess I'm no longer in the Justice League, right? Well goodbye. You won't be alive much longer." he turned and walked to the door, the scientist scampering after him.

The room filled with silence. Robin's mind whirred. He was trying to think of a plan or calculate, but his head still hurtEd. _I must have gotten an concussion. Like Kid Flash said._

Aqualad cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose that they plan to kill us." He said somberly.

The was a sound of shuffling feet. The three trapped boys turned to see Superboy walking towards them. He halted, his arms crossed. "Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth what?" Robin said confused.

"The sky. Is the sky worth it." He replied turning the question to Aqualad.

Aqualad stared down at the colossal boy "worth every second"

Superboy nodded simply. He turned and walked to the computers. He began to rapidly type something and there was a loud clang.

Kid Flash tumbled out if his entrapment and landed face first. He stumbled to his feet in surprise, stretching and rubbing his wrists. "Thanks a lot, man"

Superboy didn't reply as he freed Aqualad and Robin.

Superboy hesitated, stepping away from the computers.

Aqualad dipped his head "Thank you, you did the right thing.."

"Superboy" he introduced himself.

Aqualad introduced himself and the other two teenagers.

Superboy shrugged "Sorry for beating you guys up."

Kid Flash raised his pointer finger "Techinically I could have kicked your butt, but I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Kid Flash. Shut. Up." Robin said gritting his teeth, his head throbbed everytime the annoying speedster spoke.

Superboy cleared his throat "We better leave now, they will come in to check on you soon."

Aqualad nodded "Show us the way"

Superboy walked towards the entrance. Kid Flash raced after him. Robin began to walk slowly.

Aqualad stopped the obviously hurt teenager "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin mumbled "Yeah I'll be fine after I walked for a little bit."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, but followed the limping Robin out.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Cadmus Lab**_

_**15:48 August 12th 2011**_

The four boys had slipped out in the hallways. It was completely silent. They were in a different wing then where the vault had been. They were defiantly deeper in the Cadmus facility.

"Where _is _everyone?" Robin whispered to Superboy.

"They are probably having a D.O.H.M." Superboy answered.

"What is that?"

"Destruction of Heroes Meeting."

"Oh that's...sweet" Kid Flash said making a sour face.

"It would be best if we left while the coast is still clear." Aqualad whispered hoarsely, trying to get them to focus.

Robin grinned "Yeah! Cause I downloaded some of Cadmus's files!"

Superboy shook his head "I doubt it, you probably only got fakes."

Robin frowned. _We'll see about that when I get to the Batcave._

Superboy walked away, not saying another thing. The three heroes slinked after him. They took many turns and twists, but they never ran into a living thing.

Finally the hallways began to look familiar. The walls were a disgusting pink again, and Robin kept out a sigh if relief. They were almost there.

They turned a corner, and they saw the looming elevators doors, repaired and locked.

Superboy walked ahead, not waiting, and yanked the doors opened. A loud CLANK echoed.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" a familiar alarm went off.

"Not again." Kid Flash groaned.

Aqualad took the lead "Robin! Shoot your Bird-A-Rang up into the shaft, you and KF climb up, Superboy and I will then follow."

Robin nodded his head, doing what Aqualad said. Normally he wouldn't let anyone boss him around, but his head still ached, and Aqualad was more then capable in leading them.

Robin grabbed the rope, holding his arm out for Kid Flash to grab on.

Superboy pushed past Kid Flash though. "I don't need a rope." He growled.

"Okay Big Guy," Kid Flash snorted "you go first."

Superboy took a running start and kept into the shaft, soaring upwards, to land on the Underground Level 15, one level above Robin's Bird-A-Rang.

Kid Flash's mouth tumbled open. "Holy Crap. He JUMPED all the way..."

"We don't have time" Aqualad cut in "We can talk of this later."

"I'll grab it and pull you guts up!" Superboy shouted down to them.

"Can we trust him?" Robin whispered.

'Only one way to find out." Aqualad replied, climbing up the rope a ways, so the other two could grab on.

As soon as Kid Flash was securely on, Superboy jumped, pulling the rope along.

It was a bumpy ride, Kid Flash had slammed into the wall at least four times, to add on to his bruises from Superboy.

They finally reached the top, Superboy pulling them over the edge. All four collapsed in exhaustion, especially Robin, who hadn't recovered from his injuries.

Kid Flash began to laugh.

Aqualad frowned "What do you find so humorous?"

"Batman is SOOOOOO gonna kill us."

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Watchtower Infirmity**_

_**19:56 August 12th 2011**_

"I should kill you three for being so bold as to disobey direct orders." Batman said, his voice dangerously low.

Robin was laying in an infirmity bed, finally recovering from his harsh head injury. Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, Superboy, KF, and Aqualad surrounded his bed.

Though the four teenage heroes finally were in the Watchtower, they weren't permitted to go anywhere, unless Batman blindfolded them.

"Batman, come on give them a break." Green Arrow said weakly. His eyes darted over their faces again. He was trying to stay calm, but that was hard while his apprentice was out there, missing.

"Besides" he continued "they found a candidate for the new Team"

"What team?" Robin said sitting up a little.

"Do you ever stay quiet" Batman growled at Green Arrow.

Aquaman stepped between the two mentors. "Yes, the League has been discussing this for a long time. At today's meeting we decided that a teenage team will be inniated. You will be in only covert missions. And if you are in trouble no one will help you. Not even the League."

"Speedy...I mean Red Arrow...was suppose to be on the team...But that is obviously not gonna happen. So this...Superboy. He'll be the fourth member of the team" Flash said, awkwardly glancing at Green Arrow.

"You trust me?" Superboy questioned.

"I scanned you, and took your blood. There is no Cadmus controlling device in you. So for now, yes." Batman said gruffly.

"Oh okay...waaaait...when did you scan me?" Superboy said suspiciously.

"Don't ask. He's like a creepy ninja on steroids." Kid Flash whispered to him.

"Do you call all people better then you, on steroids?" Superboy whispered back.

"No..."

"Well you three better get some rest, you can sleep on the other cots here. Tomorrow you'll be taken to your base." Batman said, ushering the other mentors towards the door.

"Woah! We get a base?! Totally whelm!" Robin said from his bed.

Superboy followed them "wait"

Batman halted. He turned.

"When will I meet Superman?"

Batman turned his back on Superboy "when he's ready."

"When he's ready?"

"He doesn't know he has a son yet."

"Will he want me?"

Silence.

"Then why should I stay?" Superboy said angrily, his eyebrows creasing.

Batman didn't reply as he walked out the door. He paused and said "Do it for the sake of adventure."

Superboy took a deep breath as Batman disappeared and the lock on the door turned.

"Maybe I will."

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Alley in Star City**_

_**22:08 August 12th 2011**_

Eerie silence filled the city. Nothing stirred. Nothing moved. It seemed that even the criminals had taken a break for the night.

But that silence was disturbed by a single arrow.

It speed through the air, whizzing towards its target, its red markings blurred.

The target instinctively ducked, and it sailed over over her head. Landing where her forehead had been a moment earlier.

She speedily summersaulted, drawing her razor green arrow in unison. She landed on her feet, her arrow aimed at her attackers chest.

"What's your name?" He said gruffly as he stepped from the shadows. He had his own arrow drawn and pointed straight at her.

She took silent steps towards him, unafraid.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much about beautiful girls as to ask their names, Speedy. Keep trying, you might make me blush." She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Red Arrow" he corrected, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I forgot, you threw a little tantrum earlier today. Little baby ran away, and thought he could fight crime on his own. But trust me, you won't survive for a minute." She said calmly, her blonde hair flapping gently in the breeze.

Red Arrow squinted "Who are you." He growled again.

"The girl that knocked you out."

Before he could react, she whipped her hard bow up into his jaw bone. He accidentally let go of his arrow, nicking her bare arm.

She barely flinched, she kneed him in his stomach. He fell to the ground not expecting such a powerful hit from the girl.

He looked up his face twisted in anger "This...isn't...over..."

"Not by a long shot" she agreed and did a final kick to his head. His vision went black.

She stood over him, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a communicator.

It beeped and a blonde man popped on the screen "I got him. Good enough for you?"

"Well you got to him before your sister did. Good job Baby Girl. Bring him in, we have much to do."

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Sorry, it wasn't my best, I've been busy this week, I hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday? We'll see. Please Fav or Review! Thanks!**_


	6. Episode 2, Part 1

_**DISCLAMER: I don't own YJ, blah blah blah**_

_**Thank you to all who favorited/followed: .luna, PokemonJustice, marie564, and Korra198!**_

_**BTW: If anyone has an idea they want to throw out write a review and I may incorporate it into the story!**_

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Welcome to Happy Harbor**_

_**Episode 2, Part 1**_

_**Happy Harbor Beach**_

_**11:23 August 15th 2011**_

The Batjet flew through the air, heading to Happy Harbor's mini mountain. Aqualad looked out the window.

Though he was very excited to be in this new team he couldn't help but worry for his old friend Red Arrow. There had been no word of him for three days, and though Red Arrow had a temper, he wouldn't just...disappear. Especially without contacting a friend or Green Arrow.

Kid Flash and Robin kept chittering about how excited they were for the new team and the new base. Both of them were about 15, Aqualad being the oldest of them, sixteen turning seventeen soon enough. Superboy said he was the age of sixteen.

Though they were close to their new home, Aqualad was sure there would be a 'chaperone', and most likely more new members of their little team. So it wouldn't be as good as it was set up to be.

"We are landing on the beach." Batman said over the static of the intercom. He had slammed shut the pilot door earlier, due to the annoying talk of KF and Robin.

Aqualad felt the jet slowly begin to descend, he felt his stomach drop. He had never gotten use to heights, he wasn't necessarily afraid if them, he just preferred not to deal with them.

The jet softly landed in the sand. The door creaked open, and Kid Flash bounded out, without waiting.

Robin and Superboy followed, Aqualad was fumbling with his seat straps. His buckle was jammed.

Suddenly there was a loud gust of wind. Aqualad peered out of the opened door to see a mini sandstorm whipping along the beach. The sand had begun to suddenly swirl in the air, the three boys' hair where being whipped around their face.

The mini whirlwind began to swirl toward the Batjet. Aqualad struggled with his belt again, yanking it with full strength. It whipped out if its socket, still in Aqualad's hand. He threw it down on the ground, and ran to the door.

He lept out, landing on the ground with a thud. Robin was trying to say something, but the wind seemed to pluck the words out of his mouth. Aqualad heard the Batjet's engine growl as Batman slowly began to ascend in the air.

Aqualad raised hus eyebrow, surprised that Batman would just leave them alone in the storm.

The Batjet soared in the air, zipping back to the way they came from. Aqualad watched it till it dissapeared from the sky. He tuned to Robin giving him a questioning look.

Robin shook his head. He didn't know what Batman was doing either.

The storm approached the four heroes, slowly beginning to die down. The wind stopped as the sand slowly began to settle on the now empty beach.

Aqualad peered through the dust cloud, something sifted. "There is someone in the cloud of dust. Look." He said, pointing to where he last saw the human-like figure.

Kid Flash frowned "But...how is that possible? No one could just WALK through a sandstorm like that."

"Unless they caused it." Robin said, looking over to Aqualad. "Dude! What if thats Red Tornado! Maybe this is like a test!"

Superboy frowned "You mean the robot that Batman said would be living with us?"

Aqualad nodded. Batman had said that also Black Canary would help train them.

"But why would he want to test us?" Superboy asked

"I don't know, but who else could it be?"

The dust finally settled. Revealing a red robot. But it sure didn't look like Red Tornado.

It stood there, looking at the four teenagers in front of them, perhaps calculating. Aqualad knew something was just not right.

"Red Tornado? Is it you?" Aqualad called out to the faraway creature.

The robot took a menacing step towards them, as it bellowed out. "I AM MISTER TWISTER, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL." It shouted, causing all four boys to exchange nervous glances.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Alley in Star City**_

_**12:04 August 15th 2011**_

Batman approached the alley where Green Arrow had sent up a signal. He slunk in the shadows, walking into the entrance to the alley. He found Green Arrow crouched on the ground holding something.

"Oliver. What is it?" Batman said startling him.

Green Arrow looked over his shoulder, worry and desperation obvious on his face. "I...I..I found his bow..." Batman crouched beside him to find a battered red bow.

He put his gloved hand on the archer's shoulder "Ollie. Go get some sleep. I'll take it from here. We'll find him soon enough."

Green Arrow gave an exhausted nod, he hadn't slept for three days now, devoting every hour to finding his old protégée. He stumbled to his feet. "I shouldn't have left him. I knew he was in a bad mood. This is all my fault."

Batman turned his head to Green Arrow "None of this was your fault." He said sternly "If Roy hadn't been so bullheaded he would be at Mount Justice right now. Now leave." He ordered, trying to get rid of the worried archer.

Batman had his suspicion as to what happened, his searching eyes had seen some arrows, one broken with blood on it.

He reached out and quickly grabbed it, not wanting Green Arrow to spot it. He slipped it in his utility belt, he was going test to see if he could get a hit on whose blood it was.

He concluded that Roy had been taken by an unknown attacker, and it had been three days now.

Many bad things can happen in three days.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**11:38 August 15th 2011**_

The man stood behind the glass staring at the prisoner intently. The prisoner had scarcely moved since yesterday, most likely from the minor torture. He would break anytime soon.

And if not, the second plan could begin. The man turned his head, rapid footsteps were approaching. He smirked when he saw the visitor "Baby girl, what took you so long, I called for you over an hour ago. HE wants you to start torturing him, you were the one who caught him anyways."

The girl stiffened. She was a trained assassin, it ran in her blood, but for some reason hurting this boy just seemed...wrong. She had already done the horrible, by kidnapping this innocent hero. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. He was young, only a few years older then herself.

"I don't have time" she hissed, making up an excuse. She turned her back to her father. "I'll be back in a couple of days. I have things to do."

He snorted "Whatever, just be back before the week has ended."

She walked away, down the hall, determined not to come back at all. She was going to find a new place to stay and start over, and somehow help save that boy.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Please review, follow, or favorite! Every little bit helps!**_


	7. Episode 2, Part 2

_**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything obviously**_

_**Thank you to all who favorited/followed/read! You guys are really great!**_

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

**_Welcome to Happy Harbor_**

**_Episode 2, Part 2_**

**_Happy Harbor Beach_**

**_11:47 August 15th 2011_**

Robin licked his lips. He wanted to think that this was Red Tornado, but his gut told him to be on his guard. He felt Kid Flash next to him stiffen, seeing him taking out his Bird-A-Rang.

"I AM MISTER TWISTER!" The voice boomed a second time, Robin winced slightly the noise louder then what he thought was natural.

And out stepped 'Mister Twister' from his self-made dust cloud. He was a red android who was the same size as Red Tornado, the difference was had a dark green scarf wrapped around his lower face, and sniffle rent black markings along his head and body.

Robin narrowded his eyes, Red Tornado COULD have placed a scarf around his neck, but why would he paint black on himself. It just didn't add up.

Kid Flash scoffed "Dude, that is _sooooo _Red Torna-...WOAH!" The loud teenager stopped midsentence. The wind had picked up again and from Mister Twisters hand a tornado had began to form.

Robin shifted his feet uncomfortably, even they way the tornado formed it just seemed...different. It all wasn't adding up, and he knew that what he said before was incorrect. This was not Red Tornado, this was an unknown and possibly dangerous Mister Twister.

Robin frowned "Guys, I don't think it's-...HOLY C-" the tornado had broken free of the android's grasp whipping towards the teenager, gaining speed and momentum. Robin heard Kid Flash let out a yelp, and saw him as he dashed away from the mini tornados path, grabbing Aqualad by his shirt and dragging him along.

Robin saw the tornado approach and knew he had to get out of the way, he leapt as far as he could, and bounded behind a sand dune, peeking out his head to see that Superboy hadn't budge, apparently thinking he could take the fast approaching mini-storm on.

Superboy dug his feet in the sand, bracing for impact. He breathed through his nostrils. _It's just a little tornado, _he thought, _it'll be easy to deal with._

Even before the actual tornado was near him though, had felt the violent pull of the rough wind. He stumbled trying to regain his footing. But then the actual tornado hit him.

Literally.

The wind hit him like a brick wall, shoving him over. He landed on his back with a THUD!

The air was sucked out of his lungs, making him wheeze. He felt his face began to turn beat red as he struggled for some sort of breath to grace his lungs. _There is no frickin way I'm gonna die..._

Suddenly the tornado dispersed, leaving Superboy gasping for breath, as he sat in an upright position. Robin seemed to materialize behind Superboy, crouching next to him "You okay?!"

Superboy turned his head, not answering, when he saw Kid Flash reappear also, still dragging the annoyed Aqualad behind him. Kid Flash let go, wiping the sweat off his chin.

Aqualad stood, brushing off the sand that was all over him. He glanced at his comrades, making sure they were alright, and then turned to the tornado-making machine. "Friends, I do not believe this to be Red Tornado." He commented with a frown.

"And why is that?" He heard Superboy growl, his voice bubbling with anger.

"Because his tornadoes are white colored, not red." Robin chimed in, straightening to his feet.

"And secondly because I doubt Red Tornado would ever intentionally hurt us, test or no test." Aqualad added.

"I AM MISTER TWISTER!" The android boomed a third time. "SURRENDER YOURSELVES NOW, AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK" the slow android was making solid steps towards them, closing the distance. Aqualad swallowed, he hadnt want a fight, but it looked like there was hoping to be one either way.

"Confident fellow isn't he." Grumbled Kid Flash "Can we kick his red butt now?"

Aqualad nodded "I believe that would be best." He took out his water bearers, as they instantly turned to form into hammers. Besides him, Superboy got to his feet, shaking with anger.

Robin raised his Bird-A-Rang, while Kid Flash secured his goggles.

"On the count of three" Aqualad began "one..."

"THREE!" Kid Flash said without waiting, and he sped off, kicking up sand as he zipped away towards their first enemy.

Aqualad faltered, watching the speedster's blur as he approached the enemy without him. Superboy let out an angry shout, saying something along gage line that he was annoyed that the kid though he could run off without them.

Aqualad tried to open his mouth to stop Superboy, but he was already pounding after Kid Flash, shaking the ground with every heavy step.

Aqualad let out a disappointed sigh. They were suppose to be a team, but already they were splitting up. He felt Robin nudge him "How bout us two go together?"

Aqualad lifted his head and a small smile spreading across his face. "Together." He agreed.

The two took off, ready to face the android together.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Oliver Queen's apartment, Star City**_

_**20:56 August 15th 2011**_

Green Arrow turned the knob to his big apartment, letting out a sigh as he flicked up the switch. It had been a long couple of days, and he just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything.

He hung his hat on the coat rack and turned to face his living room. His eyes fell on his couch and he jumped.

Sitting in front of him was a slim girl, who had long blonde hair in a ponytail. She had a dark green mask on, that still revealed her lower face and her steely grey eyes. Her green top, with a lighter green arrow pointing upwards, stopped above her abs, and she had on combat boots and flexible green pants.

She stared calmly at him, her bow laying besides her on the couch, with the quiver by her feet. "What?" She said sarcastically "Never see a girl before?"

"Not one in my apartment before. No. Who the_ hell _are you, and what are you doing in MY apartment?" Green Arrow said exasperated. He was much too tired to freak out, and even more tired then to take out his retractable bow in his boots and shoot her.

He held his hand to his forehead. It was obviously going to be a long night.

She stood, her arms hanging by her sides as she introduced herself "My name is Artemis. I need you to listen to me."

"And why should I listen to a tresspasser?" He said as he turned away from her to walk to his kitchen. He was going to fix a sandwich, and maybe grab some Burboun, so he could figure how to deal with this girl.

"It was the only way for us to meet without getting you killed" she hissed, as she followed him, "look I heard that your short of an apprentice. So here I am to fill in the spot. I know everything there is to fighting, so no problem there"

He plopped down on his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose "Look little girl, as soon as I find Red Arrow, he'll be my apprentice again."

"My name's Artemis. And until then why would it hurt to let me hel-...er...be your apprentice?" She asked, as she leaned against his counter. She fidgeted, she apparently was hiding something.

Green Arrow didn't have the willpower to question this girl, who seemed to be sure he was going to be killed, and meanwhile wanted to be his understudy.

But he didn't want another apprentice. He still needed to find Speedy. Or Red Arrow. WHATEVER.

He grasped for a measly excuse to get her out of his hair. "Well for one I don't know who you are-"

"Yeah you _do" _She sassed "I'm Artemis."

He waved his hand to hush her "NO, no. Names don't count. As I was saying, I don't know who you are, and for all I know you could be a villain trying to kill me, and then where would that leave me. I mean other then dead."

Artemis snorted, turning to open a cupboard and finding two glasses, she took them out and walked over to Green Arrow, setting them down on the table.

"If I wanted you dead, you already would be, for instance when you blundered in like a blind badger."

"I look nothing like a blind badger my dear," he said taking one of the glasses and pouring alchohal into it. He knocked his head back and drank it in one easy movement, with Artemis rolling her eyes at him. "Can't you just go away? I'm grieving the loss of my son okay? Let me get drunk in peace."

She shot out her hand, grabbing the glass as he tried to pour Burboun in it again, causing him to jump and pour the drink all over his lap. His eyes snapped up to her glaring. "You know what? Fine. But first we have to get you to see Batman." He said.

He reached out for the second glass on the table and poured himself another drink, with Artemis still holding the first.

She wasn't sure if he was agreeing because he was having alcohol, or because he was too tired to think, but either way she knew this was a new start for her, one that she could really use. "It's a deal." She said nodding her head as she held up the drink.

He clanked his glass against hers. And knocked his head back again. She took a sip of tp what little alcohol she had, and nearly spat it out, it was definitely stronger then she had thought it would be. She set her glass down on the table, sliding it slightly far away from her.

Green Arrow let out a happy gurgle and gladly took it.

"Oh, and by the way...can I stay here for the night?" She asked innocently.

He spat out what was in his mouth and stared at her. "You got to be kidding me."

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Happy Harbor Beach**_

_**12:08 August 15th, 2011**_

"ARRRRGH!" Kid Flash yelled. Before he had let Aqualad finish his stupid counting (which was taking a long time) he had left without them. He could do fine by himself, and this tornado man was no problem for him.

He closed the distance between them in less then two seconds. Before the robot could detect him he leapt on the air and roundhouse kicked the machine's head, causing it to stumble back. "ALRIGHT!" Kid Flash shouted triumphantly "Take that!"

Behind him he heard a loud yell, belonging to Supey, he turned to see the angry teenager pounding towards them. He sounded like a large and fat elephant, that was going slower then his dead grandma.

He let out a smirk, as he turned his head just in time to see the robot rebounding by sending a tornado straight for him. He let out a yelp, scrambling away from it.

This one was slightly larger then the one that knocked Supey flat, and that meant it was stronger, the air pulled at Kid Flash making it harder for him to move away.

Suddenly he came up with a brilliant idea. He ran towards the tornado, and started running the opposite way it was turning. He increased his speed, causing the tornado's to lower. Soon he began to see the tornado lose its momentum. He skidded to a halt, and turned around to make a snide remark at how dumb the robot was, only to find he had ran quite far away from it.

"Damn." He whistled. He let out a huff as he prepared to go and attack the robot again, when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

"Don't move, we need to talk." He heard a soft and feminine voice say. He turned with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who..." He stopped mid sentence. Before him stood a timid teenage girl, who had green skin.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

**_-BREAK LINE-_**

**_And there you have it!_**

**_Sorry for the late chapter guys, it's just everything has been slightly crazy at my house, like super busy. I'm going to begin school soon, so updates will be slower probably._**

**_Well Artemis and Green Arrow meet for the first time! Whoo! And Green Arrow hasn't slept in like three days, so his judgement is like nonexistent._**

**_By the way: Green Arrow is NOT an alcoholic, he just sometimes drinks._**

**_I think that might be all for now! _**

**_Oh! Please review! That would be a great help! Thanks you all who read this story!_**

**_Italiana XD _**


End file.
